As the share of liquid crystal displays (LCD) increases in the display field, there is a rising interest in organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays which are mentioned as a next generation display.
The OLED displays are spotlighted as a future display because they are superior in various aspects such as thickness, power consumption, response speed, viewing angle, and so on to LCDs, and they are applicable to various transparent products and flexible goods.
However, OLEDs have limits in enlargement because they have a short life and low emission efficiency, and particularly, they have a demerit that it is hard to realize perfect black because of interference by external light.
In order to realize more perfect black, a method for minimizing the interference by external light by using two sheets of polarizing films for an OLED display was suggested. The method of using two sheets of polarizing films is relatively simple but there are some problems that clarity of display may be affected and the production cost increases.
According to this, various methods for minimizing the interference by external light such as a method of using a reverse wavelength dispersion film instead of said polarizing film and so on are being suggested, but the effects are insufficient thus far.